utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Usa
Usa (うさ), również znana jako Hana, jest Utaite znaną ze swoich coverów piosenek Hatsune Miku. Jej głos jest jednym z wyższych pośród innych Utaite, jednak może także śpiewać niskim, głębszym głosem ; niektóre z jej coverów śpiewane na niskiej tonacji też brzmią dobrze. Lista scoverowanych piosenek -Arrange wer.- (2007.12.30) # "Melt" (2008.01.05) # "Ex-Girl" (2008.01.11) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.01.23) # "Saihate" -Piano wer.- (2008.02.05) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.02.07) # "Kowane" (2008.02.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.02.27) # "Cyclone" feat. Usa i Yamai (2008.03.14) # "Happiness" (2008.03.19) # "Honto wa Wakatteru" (I Really Understi) (2008.03.21) # "Please, My Producer" (2008.04.12) # "Dear" (2008.04.14) # "Hantoumei Arabasta" (2008.04.17) # "Yume Miru Kotori" feat. Usa i Yamai (2008.05.05) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.08) # "Rasen Meikyuu~Spiral Labyrinth~" (2008.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Leo" (2008.05.24) # "SPICE!" (2008.06.04) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Usa i Yamai (2008.06.15) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.20) # "Celluloid" (2008.07.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Usa i Tourai (2008.08.30) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Usa, Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura (2008.09.02) # "Sayonara Memories" (2008.09.20) # "Higher i Higher" (2008.10.10) # "Karada no Choushi Okashiino" (2008.10.18) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Usa i Tourai (2008.11.14) # "Sadistic Vampire" (2008.12.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.23) # "Wish" (2008.12.28) # "NO.00 Pole Dance" (2009.01.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.05) # "Si Scraper" (2009.01.27) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.17) # "Sorry" (2009.02.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.20) # "High Sense Nonsense" (2009.04.23) # "Mikunologie" (2009.05.01) # "The Wierlast" -Piano Remix- (2009.05.15) # "Toeto" (2009.06.01) # "magnet" feat. Usa i Yamai (2009.06.21) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Usa i Purore (2009.08.13) # "MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.12) # "NOAH" (Original with iroha(sasaki) (2009.09.25) # "Alice" (2009.09.29) # "After the Dream" (2009.10.01) # "Mobstrike Tribute" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.30) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.06) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.12.28) # "Imitation Black" (2010.02.10) # "Thunder Amplifier" (2010.02.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Bi Edition- (2010.02.18) # "Albino" (2010.04.03) # "SPiCa" (2010.04.10) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (K-ON! song) (2010.05.11) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Tourai, Yamai i Usa (2010.05.25) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.23) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.03) # "Calc." (2010.09.30) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (Dream, Sometimes) (2010.11.05) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.25) # "Lost i Found" (2010.12.28) # "FRIENDS in the BOX" (2011.05.31) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Out of Eden" feat. Usa i Nodoame (2011.06.11) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ OP) feat. Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru, Hitori i Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Being Here) (2011.10.16) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" (2011.12.18) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" -retake- (2011.12.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Intervierwer" (2011.12.28) # "Rin-Chan Nau!" feat. Usa i Yamai (2012.01.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Eco-avoidance wer.- (2012.02.13) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.18) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Clown) (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.14) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (reupload) (2012.05.23) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.06.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako, i Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kyoretsuna Iro" (2012.08.08) # "Irony" (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.09.29) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Usa i Toriko (2012.10.31) # "Children Record" (2012.11.28) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.12.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Usa i Kaito (2013.01.06) # "Electro Saturator" (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.22) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.24) }} Dyskografia Galeria Ciekawostki *Mieszka w prefekturze Kanagawa. *Jej konto na instagramie jest nazwane hana_usa. *Ma młodszego brata. *Ponieważ "usa" jest skróconą formą od "usagi", co po japońsku znaczy "królik", umieszcza "twarz królika" (｡･ｘ･)つ w tytułach jej coverów. Linki * Twitter * Blog * Instagram Category:Spis Category:Utaite Category:Kobiety